eurekafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die brennenden Wissenschaftler
Henry und Carter haben immer noch mit den Erinnerungen an die alternative Zeitlinie zu kämpfen, während sich die Bewohner von Eureka auf die bevorstehende Sonnenfinsternis vorbereiten. Als schließlich ein Mann währenddessen in Flammen aufgeht, steht Carter vor einem kniffligen Rätsel: Was hat die spontane Selbstentzündung verursacht? Handlung Henry geht den Unfall, der Kim das Leben gekostet hat, am Holographen immer und immer wieder durch. Carter versucht vergebens, an seinen Verstand zu appellieren, dass es richtig war, ihn aufzuhalten, als er die Zeitlinie verändern wollte. Obwohl Henry weiß, dass Carter recht hat, zieht er sich immer mehr von seinem Freund zurück und vergräbt sich in seiner Werkstatt. Derweil ist ganz Eureka in Aufruhr. Eine totale Sonnenfinsternis steht bevor, die sich alle live im Stadtzentrum ansehen wollen. Jo sucht Rat bei Zoe und erzählt ihr von der Knutscherei mit Taggart und möchte ihre Meinung dazu. Zoe hält nichts von der Liaison, da Taggart um einiges älter ist als Jo. Unterdessen geht es Nathan schon wieder etwas besser, doch er fürchtet, dass er vor dem Disziplinarausschuss dieses Mal die volle Verantwortung für das fehlgeschlagene Experiment mit dem Artefakt übernehmen muss, das nicht nur diesem Selbst, sondern eben auch Kim das Leben gekostet hat. Carter versucht Henry ein wenig aufzubauen und erinnert ihn daran, dass sie beide sich an eine Zeit erinnern, die es nun nicht mehr gibt. Während Carter davon ausgeht, dass sich die nächsten vier Jahre so entwickeln werden, wie er es selbst miterlebt hat, macht Henry ihm klar, dass die Zeitline verändert wurde, als Carter ihn aufgehalten hat – die Zukunft ist nun wieder ein unbeschriebenes Blatt. Doch Carter will nichts davon hören, er glaubt immer noch an ein glückliches Leben mit Allison. Während schließlich alle gebannt die Sonnenfinsternis beobachten, geht Wayne Kwan, Kevin Blakes Ergotherapeut, plötzlich vor allen in Flammen auf und verbrennt. Carter und die anderen sind ratlos. Zunächst fällt der Verdacht auf ein Chili, von dem das Opfer zuvor drei Schüssel gegessen hatte. Carter bittet Henry, dies zu untersuchen, während Jo bereits glaubt, dass Taggart mit seiner Geschichte über Feuervögel und verbrennende Menschen recht hätte. Aus alter Gewohnheit will Carter, dass Jo dieser Spur um Taggart alleine nach geht, was sie verwundert. Einmal mehr wird ihm klar, wie schwer es ihm fällt, die alte Zeitlinie und die Gegenwart auseinander zu halten. Damit sich Kevin mit dem Tod seines langjährigen Therapeuten auseinandersetzen kann, stellt Allison ihm Beverly zur Seite. Diese erfährt, dass bei Kevin neben Kwan auch noch ein anderer Mann gewesen ist. Carter zeigt sich übermäßig besorgt, was bei beiden Frauen zu einigem Stirnrunzeln führt. Taggart hat derweil eine ganz andere Theorie, warum Kwan plötzlich in Flammen aufgegangen ist. Seiner Ansicht nach könnten Sonneneruptionen etwas damit zu tun haben. Da die Theorie und Taggarts Versuch jedoch äußerst abstrus klingen, verfolgt Carter lieber die Spur um den mysteriösen Mann bei Kevin. Dabei tappt er immer wieder in alte Gewohnheiten – so will er Zoe, die in der alternativen Zeitlinie bereits volljährig war, Autofahren lassen und vergisst dabei, dass sie erst fünfzehn ist. Allison hat derweil herausgefunden, dass Kwan des öfteren mit einem gewissen Rob Matthew, einem Wissenschaftler aus Sektion 5, telefoniert hat. Als Jo und Carter an dessen Haus ankommen, bemerken sie bereits Brandgeruch. Auch Matthew ist der spontanen Selbstentzündung zum Opfer gefallen und verbrannt. Damit ist auch Taggarts Sonneneruptions-Theorie hinfällig, denn Matthew ist von innen her verbrannt. Als Ausgangspunkt stellt Henry das Gehirn des Opfers fest, so dass auch das Chili als Ursache ausfällt. Carter wirft die Theorie in den Raum, dass es sich bei den Verbrennungen gar nicht um einen Unfall, sondern um Mord handeln könnte. Allison erfährt, dass Nathan aufgrund des Unfalls mit dem Artefakt die Stelle des Leiters von "Global Dynamics" entzogen wird. Bis auf Weiteres wir ihr dieser Posten übertragen, was sie Nathan schließlich mitteilen muss. Er reagiert äußerst sauer und auch Carter gefällt die neue Situation überhaupt nicht, weicht sie doch immer mehr von der Zeitlinie ab, die er kennen lernen durfte. Als Carter mit Allison schließlich die Mitarbeiter von "Global Dynamics", die sowohl mit Matthew als auch mit Kwan Kontakt hatten, durchgeht, fällt ihm auf, dass unter ihnen auch Ryan Brock ist. Kwan hatte ihm am Tag der Sonnenfinsternis Chili übers Hemd geschüttet. Wie sich herausstellt, hatte Brock mit Matthew zusammen am Artefakt gearbeitet. Während Nathan sich an den Sicherheitsleuten vorbei schleust, um noch ein letztes Mal das Artefakt zu sehen, fällt Carter wieder ein, wo er Brock schon mal begegnet war. In der alternativen Zeitlinie ist er ihm in der Reinigung über den Weg gelaufen, als er sich selbst auf den Weg zu seinem ersten Date mit Allison gemacht hatte. Als sie dort ankommen, treffen sie Brock dort bereits. Er glüht regelrecht und geht kurze Zeit später, wie die anderen vor ihm, in Flammen auf. Da Carter Brock auch schon bei Henry gesehen hatte, kommt ihm ein böser Verdacht, dass vielleicht sein bester Freund hinter den Verbrennungen stecken könnte. Er geht zu ihm und konfrontiert ihn mit seiner Vermutung, dass er jeden, der mit dem Tod von Kim zu tun hatte, aus den Weg räumen wollte. Henry beschwört, dass er nicht zu einem Mord fähig wäre und selbst wenn er es getan hätte, warum hätte er dann Kevins Ergotherapeuten umbringen sollen? Carter muss zugeben, dass er daran nicht gedacht hatte. Als die beiden schließend noch einmal die Simulation des Unfalls in Sektion 5 laufen lassen, lässt sich Carter nochmal detailliert von Henry erklären, was genau Kim getötet hat. Dabei kommt den Männern die Idee, dass die Strahlung des Artefakts, die für Kim tödlich gewesen ist, vielleicht gestreut haben könnte. Sie gehen sofort zu Allison, die von den Nebenräumen einen Biometriescan durchführt und so herausfindet, dass Kwan tatsächlich in dem Raum hinter dem Artefakt gewesen ist. Da auch Nathan sich in einem Nebenraum während des Experiments befand, befürchten die Drei, dass er auch bald sterben könnte. Unterdessen zeigt Nathan schon erste Anzeichen einer Überhitzung, als er im Raum des Artefakts, dass seit dem Unfall jegliche Aktivität verloren hat, angekommen ist. Als Henry ihn endlich erreicht, ist es schon fast zu spät. Henry bringt ihn ins Kryogeniklabor und hat dann die Idee, die Überlastung in Nathans Gehirn durch gezielte Elektroschocks zu stören und sie so zu unterbrechen. Nach einigem Zögern kann Allison sich dazu durchringen, ihr Okay zu geben, und rettet ihrem Ex-Mann somit das Leben. Später fragt Allison Nathan, ob er weiß, warum Kevins Therapeut unerlaubterweise in einem Labor in Sektion 5 gewesen ist, doch Nathan beteuert, dass er keine Ahnung hat. Carter sucht derweil Henry auf und erzählt ihm, dass er absolut recht hatte. Je mehr er versucht, die andere Zeitlinie zu leben, desto mehr ändert sich in der Gegenwart. Während er eigentlich am Abend mit Allison das erste Mal ausgehen sollte, sitzt sie nun an Nathans Bett und hält seine Hand. Henry erzählt Carter schließlich von der Möglichkeit, mit einem von ihm entwickelten Gerät gezielt die Erinnerungen in seinem Langzeitgedächtnis auszuschalten, die jene nun nicht mehr existente Zeitlinie betreffen. Carter zeigt sich skeptisch und Henry gibt schließlich zu, dass er immer Carter die Schuld an Kims Tod geben wird, obwohl sein Verstand ihm sagt, dass Carter gar nicht anders handeln konnte. Beide entschließen sich, ihre Erinnerungen zu löschen. Um es Carter leicht zu machen, setzt Henry das Gerät einfach an und löscht seine Erinnerungen. Er kann sich danach an nichts mehr erinnern, was die alte, gelöschte Zeitlinie betrifft. Als Carter gegangen ist und er nun selbst an der Reihe wäre, seine Erinnerungen zu löschen, zerstört Henry das Gerät wütend mit den Worten "und ich werde nie vergessen". Nur ein paar Stunden später steht Henry vor Allison und bittet sie, ihm einen Job bei "Global Dynamics" zu verschaffen. Beverly trifft sich derweil mit dem Kongressabgeordneten Faraday und erstattet ihm Bericht, dass das Artefakt anscheinend "gestorben" ist. Sie glaubt jedoch nicht daran, dass solch große Energie einfach ins Leere verschwinden kann. An anderer Stelle ruft Allison ihren Sohn zum Essen. Auf seinem Schreibtisch im Kinderzimmer liegt exakt die gleiche Formation, wie bei "Global Dynamics" in dem Raum, in dem das Artefakt aufbewahrt wurde. Schnitt- und Drehfehler *Nachdem Jack in die Vergangenheit gereist ist, um zu verhindern, dass Henry den Ausgang des Unfalls ändert, kann eigentlich nur Jack von der Zeitlinie wissen, in der Kim noch lebte. Henry hingegen dürfte sich nur an Ereignisse erinnern, die passierten, zwischen dem Zeitpunkt, an dem Kim starb, und dem Moment, als er in die Vergangenheit gereist ist, um den Unfall zu verhindern. Trotzdem weiß Henry scheinbar von der Zeitlinie, aus der Jack gekommen ist. Kategorie:Episode